


Hells Love to Heaven Above (USUK)

by dorkish_unicorn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Sweet Devil, demon/angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkish_unicorn/pseuds/dorkish_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons and Angels are natural enemies. This was the one rule Alfred was taught over and over as a new demon. But what happens when he meets Arthur, an angel, who turns his whole world upside down? Can Alfred really please everyone when he's supposed to become the next ruler of hell, but Arthur is on his mind 24/7? USUK, Forbidden Love, Demon/Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hells Love to Heaven Above (USUK)

**Author's Note:**

> Story also on Fanfiction! (My name on there is uknicorn)  
> Drop a comment if you want! :)

Prologue and Chapter 1

USUK

Prologue

Demons are complex creatures. When a demon comes to a person's mind, it's usually a man with red horns, a tail, and a pitchfork or some other weird complex weapon of mass destruction. No, definitely not the case. First of all, demon's enjoy black. Black wings, horns, nails, and even clothes are a true sign of a demon. Red is too much of a love symbol. Well, that isn't to say they can't accessorize. After all, a demon's greatest attributes are red… their eyes are those things if you hadn't caught on by now. Of course, all Demon eyes aren't the same just like all human eyes aren't the same. Each demon has a different tone of red to their eyes. For example, the more lustful demons have deep ruby red eyes. They are said to be some of the most mesmerizing eyes in the universe, both supernatural and real. Aren't all demons lustful, you may ask? Well, yes, but not all demons are primarily Lust demons. Catch the drift? No?

Well, you see, demons have different jobs. There are five different classes of demons. The lowest class, class 5, are the Lust Demons. These demons have the job of collecting worthless souls from the low lifes of the earth, men and women alike. They achieve this by shifting into human form and making humans stumble further into the dark areas of lust until they are vulnerable enough to be discontinued. Isn't that a much nicer term for killed? These demons, as explained earlier, have ruby red eyes. Their horns are generally small and pointed and their wings tiny and frail. At the end of each of their tails is a spiked heart symbolizing the piercing result of lust. It's all quite a nice metaphor. Class 4 demons are normally Breeders. They thrived off of sex. Being so close to a Lust Demon, these demons were normally looked down on as well, but during birthing season they were worshipped. Their appearance was more soft and matched the lust demon except there was no spiked heart on the ends of their tails. Their eyes were pale red and dull. Class 3 demons are Shape Shifters. They don't do much, but they are usually associated with hauntings or other "unreal, supernatural activity" on the Surface World. Their eyes are a more maroon color. Most of the time they are part of the royal arrangement in hell, being advisors or helpers of the king. Class 2 demons are Jetters. Simply put, they are the fastest demons in hell, and are quick to defend their homeland. They have been companions to all demon kings for thousands of years, and usually die for their king in the end. Their eyes are a bright firetruck red. Class 1 demons are the royals, and most often they are Chaos Demons. Chaos Demons are the most respected demons in the realm of Hell. They are the purest definition of fear. Their best powers are mind manipulation through night terrors, and the generation of storms. Their eyes are deep red to the point of almost being black.

In order to understand the royal system, you must first understand that any class or type of demon can be a royal. Upon birth all male demons are fed and brought up by their breeder vessel until the age of 5. Then they are sent to kill their first angel or do a task that is of equal quality. Upon completion their mark appears and their horns, tail, and fangs begin to form. A demon's mark reveals whether or not he or she is royal. Until the age of 13, all demon wings are the same small ones. At 13, the wings begin to grow until 18 years of age when the adolescent growth era is complete. At the age of 21, a demon has completed his growth and stops aging in years. This is also when demons must choose a mate to join with for eternity. Lust demons are only allowed to mate into class 4 or 5. Breeders can mate into class 4 or 5. Shape Shifters can only mate into class 3 or 4. Jetters can mate into 2, 3, or 4. Royals are allowed to mate into any class if they are compatible, or they may take an Angel in order to make them fall. This is the goal of all demons.

Chapter 1

"Alfred dear! You musn't run about like that while we are near the street."

"I'm sorry, mama, I'm just so excited for the dessert tonight!" The small child with blonde hair bounced along, holding his mother's hand.

"It's not everyday we get a meal, mama… and I'm wearing my best shoes!" Alfred looked up to his mother who only smiled back and nodded at the content eyes of her child. She had hoped that all the working she had done in the past month would have been worth enough to give her young boy a Christmas meal fit for a king, and it was. They were currently making their way down the crowded street of New York to one of Alfred's favorite pastry shops to buy dessert with the leftover money they had from dinner.

"Mama! Look at the Christmas lights!" Alfred gasped and jumped. He had always been obsessed with lights and the beauty of Christmas.

"How about we take a walk over to them to see the- Alfred!"

"Catch me, mama!" Alfred giggled as he raced towards the lights.

"ALFRED!"

The car lights flicked off as the car screeched to a stop and the engine was turned off, but it was too late.

.oO0Oo.

"Hello…?"

It was gray… all around there was just mist and void. It was incredibly hot, but at the same time there was a cool breeze. There was no light or dark, it was just existence. In the distance there was a soft whistling sound, but there was also an eery feel to the atmosphere.

"Welcome to purgatory young one…" A soft voice whispered through the air.

"What? Hello? Where are you…? Where is my mama?" The small child looked around quickly, hoping to find someone that would help him.

"I'm here, there, everywhere. Your mother is safe, child. Be at ease..." A soft breeze blew passed Alfred and he stood slowly.

"Um… who are you?"

"I just am. The real question, my dear boy, is who are you?" A figure slowly formed to stand in front of the boy. There was no face or body, it was simply a figure hooded with black clouds. To the normal eye it may have been scary, but it had a calming feel to the young boy for reasons he didn't understand. The figure stepped forward and placed a misty hand onto the boy's head softly.

"What do you hear?" The figure asked.

"Whistling… but I also hear wind…"

"Interesting… yet… here we are. I do believe your guide should be here soon… for now you must tell me more about yourself." The child's eyes widened and he nodded happily, glad to have obtained a new friend. They spent a while speaking of favorite colors and other childish things before a large gust of wind blew into the clouds surrounding the child and figure. The figure slowly faded away and left the child to his own thoughts as a new solid figure came to the child. This thing was much different from the last. He had bright red eyes and medium sized leather bat wings which were far from fully formed. His hair was as white as snow, but it didn't take away from the mischievous look he wore on his face.

"Hey little dude, I'm Gilbert." The older boy in front of Alfred, Gilbert, smiled and held his hand out for Alfred to take. Alfred blinked and slid his hand into Gilberts.

"You look like you're about 5, right? I'm 8. Took me a whole 3 years to get these bad boys to where they are now!" Gilbert smiled as he extended his wings. Alfred tilted his head.

"Are you an angel, mister?" Alfred backed off as Gilbert made a face.

"Yuck! No, never! I'm a certified Jetter Demon, class 2! Well, at least, I will be when I'm full grown. So far, I'm the fastest child in Hell!" Gilbert placed his hands on his hips and smiled to himself, leaving Alfred confused.

"Look, kid, the only way for you to understand is for us to get down to the Homeland. But… first." Gilbert zipped to Alfred quickly and bit deeply into Alfred's neck, injecting venom into the vein until the small child collapsed, unconscious.

"At least I'm a Jetter, or that would have hurt a lot more." Gilbert sighed and picked Alfred up, zipping down through the clouds of Purgatory to Hell. It didn't take Gilbert long before he landed onto the rocky surface of his Homeland. He knew he would have to get Alfred to the King before Alfred woke up so that was the first place Gilbert made his way to. Truth be told, Gilbert had only done this one other time and that was when it was himself going to the King. Not many demons were "Surface Birthed" as they called it in Hell. Most children from the surface world who died early went to Heaven with the uptight angels. Those who made their way down to Hell were there for a special reason, and it was the Purgatory Guides job to take them to the King to find out that reason. Now, the King wasn't the nicest man, and he hated to be bothered unless it had something to do with a dead angel or some sort of Lust Demon offering some sex. Gilbert snickered to himself and shook his head as he zipped to the gates and stood in front of the guards, fellow Jetters, who nodded and let him through. After Gilbert was in, there was no turning back. He knew the King could smell the human flesh from miles away, and chances were he knew about Alfred before Gilbert even made it into Hell.

"I forgot how scary this place was…" Gilbert whispered to himself as a guard led him down a great hall and into the throne room. As soon as they were inside the room, the doors slammed behind them and torches lit up the sides of the room till they lit around the throne area where the King was lounging at and running his claws softly through his angels hair.

"Why have you come here, Gilbert? You know I'm a busy man, and I'd rather not be- Oh,

so you've brought a new prize to Hell." The King snapped his long fingers, and his angel immediately stood, walking over and holding Alfred in her arms carefully. She tapped Alfred's forehead, and the small boys eyes opened slowly. Alfred rubbed at his eyes and looked around, blinking when he looked towards the angel.

"Tell me boy, what is your name?" The King rose and glided over. Alfred looked toward the King but had the immediate thought to look away from those piercing black eyes. Just as he did so, he blinked and found courage within himself. Alfred slowly looked into the King's eyes and cleared his throat.

"Alfred… but mama called me Al too… um, sir." Alfred gulped softly and twisted his little hands into the robes of the angel holding him.

"Set him down, Novalee."

"As you wish, King Donovan." The King raised his brow and watched as Novalee sat Alfred down onto his feet. The boy looked at his shoes and fiddled with his fingers till the King lifted his chin.

"My name is Donovan… and it seems to me you will be taken under my care to undergo training till you are established among all of us. No normal demon would have the courage to look into my eyes upon a first meeting. You possess a special courage my dearest boy, and that can end up helping you or destroying you in the future. Be warned though, young one, if you are to remain here you will be changed by the end of the week. It is a very painful process, but you will have Novalee by your side till your wings are done sprouting." Donovan slowly rose and cleared his throat, tucking his hands behind his back and gliding away to a different location of the castle. Alfred looked over to find Gilbert had gone completely pale.

"Dude… I think you're screwed."

.oO0Oo.

Sprouting wings was always a painful event for all demons, but it was worse for the "Surface Birthed". At birth, most demons had 2 small bumps on their backs. This is where the wings would begin to grow naturally till they were sprouted fully at the age of 3. "Surface Birthed" demons would go through this process in 24 hours instead of 3 years.

"Now, young master, you must listen to Donovan when he arrives. Please do not move around too much or it will hurt worse… We only want what is best for you." Novalee said softly as she washed Alfred's back and hummed. Alfred looked up at her and nodded.

"Are you an Angel?" Alfred asked as he noticed the tattered white feathers and snapped halo Novalee bore. She remained silent and only cleared her throat as Donovan walked in holding a box. Alfred tilted his head and looked over to Donovan.

"Alfred, from today on you will be under my instruction, and I do believe you will receive the finest training any demon has ever had. First, we must take care of the wing situation." Donovan opened the box in his hands which was dark gray with a thorn design around it. Inside was a vial of fluid, a knife, and two small thorns. Donovan took the knife first.

"Novalee… hold the child so I may see his back." Donovan said softly. She frowned and pulled Alfred into her lap, petting his head and hiding his face in her shoulder. Alfred held on, and screamed as Donovan drew two small circles into Alfred's back with the tip of the blade. Blood immediately began to run down Alfred's back and he wished to push away from the Angel, but something stopped him. An aura around Novalee seemed to sooth him into peace as Donovan took the two thorns and dug one of each into the middle of each small circle on the child's back. Alfred could feel all the pain but the aura of Novalee simply would not allow Alfred to fight back. He hated it, but closed his eyes in defeat. Donovan carefully took the vial of fluid and poured a small amount onto each thorn then tipped it over Alfred's head. The liquid ran down the child's hair and back but disappeared within a matter of seconds. Suddenly, black circles began to take place of the red flesh Donovan had carved out, and the thorns in Alfred's back sunk deeper into his skin. Alfred's hair began to turn black strand by strand, and his nails began to grow thicker and pointed while also becoming black.

"The child has passed out, my King." Novalee said softly as she laid Alfred onto his stomach.

"It is better that way, and I assume this is all because you used your soothing aura…?" Donovan questioned. Novalee bowed her head.

"This is not the way things are done, pet, and you will do well to let the child experience the pain of Demonhood." Donovan glared and shook his head.

"His hair and wings will be complete soon. For now, we must leave him to his own defenses. Come." Donovan commanded as he flew to the door. Novalee sighed and took her place beside her King, leaving Alfred behind.

(So this is the new story I'm starting. I will be updating my other one as well soon! I hope you enjoy and comments are appreciated. Arthur will pop up soon)


End file.
